Étrangers de la nuit
by Jules152
Summary: Na festa de bodas dos Weasley, dois estranhos se encontram, ou se reencontram?2º Lugar no Challenge de Bailes do Fórum 3V  HarryGinny


CAPA DA FIC : Coloque http:// e depois coloque jules152. - o fica bloqueando quando coloco o link inteiro

Andou impaciente na sala. Passava a mão no cabelo procurando algo para arrumar. Sempre que estava ansiosa, tinha a mania de dobrar roupas, limpar a casa, ou fazer qualquer tarefa que deixasse as mãos e a cabeça ocupadas. Desde que chegou a maldita coruja, ela ficou neste estado exaltado. Já fazia 4 horas desde que recebera o convite e sua casa estava um brinco de tão limpa.

A mãe dela tinha organizado uma festa de aniversário de 40 anos de casados. Odiava ir a eventos sociais, provavelmente iria ter metade do mundo mágico do Reino Unido. Sem falar na sua família. Iria que enfrentar um batalhão de tias, e primas, que viviam olhando para ela perguntando quando ela iria arrumar um marido. Possivelmente Tia Ghruttel estaria lá, segurando o braço de sua filha, exibindo o anel de casamento e a barriga de grávida para todos como fosse um troféu. Era esse aspecto da família que ela odiava.

"Que tudo se dane!" Iria ser uma festa mascarada, uma oportunidade de se esconder e se disfarçar de todos. Alias, era bodas de seus pais, como ela podia não ir? Foi direto no quarto e começou a procurar um vestido perfeito. Como ela não tinha um marido nem filho, ela certamente teria beleza para exibir como troféu.

Uma hora e meia depois, Ginny estava pronta. Olhou-se uma última vez no espelho, com seu cabelo vermelho rubi (modificado magicamente), e sua face coberta por uma mascara branca, discreta. Tinha um vestido magnífico preto, com um decote baixo, e também deixava suas costas descobertas. "Acho que estou bonita suficiente para calar tia Ghruttel". Com isso em mente desaparatou de seu flat na rua bruxa St. Jillyhall.

* * *

_"Molly Weasley realmente caprichou desta vez"_ pensou o homem ao entrar no salão. Tudo estava perfeitamente decorado. Com velas mágicas no teto, e flores por tudo quanto é canto. Para seu alívio todos estavam com mascaras, pois estava com medo de ser o único e passar o ridículo por causa disso. Logo avistou Ron conversando com a sua mãe. Sorriu para si mesmo e foi em direção dos ruivos. 

- E aí amigo? Tudo bom?- falou Ron logo que viu Harry se aproximando.

- Oh, querido, você está tão charmoso!- Sra Weasley sempre adorou Harry, e o tratava como parte da família.- Por favor, fique a vontade, a festa é para vocês meus queridos!- disse apertando o queixo dos dois homens.

- Obrigado Sra. Weasley, Tudo está lindo, parabéns. - Harry adorava a família de Ron, era a coisa mais difícil de seu trabalho eram as viagens. Não poder comparecer aos aniversários, festas e natais nos Weasley era um peso no seu coração.

Molly murmurou um obrigada, e pediu licença quando viu um membro da família entrando no hall. Ele olhou em volta e viu que deveria ter muitos parentes, pois nunca vira tanta gente ruiva em um só lugar.

- Ron, quer ir lá pegar um Uísque-de-fogo no bar? - sugeriu. Os dois começaram a andar até um balcão onde um bruxo servia as bebidas alcólicas.- Alias, onde está Hermione , ela não veio?

- Hermione veio sim- disse em um ar cansado - Mas aparentemente Tia Ghrutell roubou minha mulher para ficar acariciando sua barriga!.- Harry olhou para uma senhora baixa, com vestes bruxas que tinha uma mulher jovem com um bebê no colo ao seu lado. Elas duas conversavam animadamente com Hermione, e passavam a mão na barriga grávida de sua melhor amiga. A morena dava um sorriso forçado, parecendo estar assustada e incomodada com a atenção que as outras duas estavam prestando.

- Sinto muito Ron - disse Harry rindo e batendo de leve nas costas do Ruivo. De repente Hermione começou a fazer um gesto desesperado para Ron.

- Ops! Tenho que ir Harry. Minha esposa precisa que eu vá socorrê-la.- E Ron o entregou o copo de Uísque-de-fogo para o amigo e foi até Hermione e a Tia Ghrutell.

Harry foi deixado sozinho no bar, tomando sua bebida e lançando olhares pelo salão. Só tinha casais dançando na pista e a família do Ron. Ele tinha uma impressão que o baile não iria ser tão divertido o quanto ele achava que iria ser.

* * *

Ginny aparatou em frente ao casarão que sua mãe tinha organizado a festa. Ela estava atrasada, mas ainda tinha gente chegando. Ela suspirou um pouco, tomando coragem para entrar. Sabia que a noite não seria fácil. Foi subindo demoradamente as escadas da entrada segurando seu vestido para ele não tocar no chão. Assim que chegou no hall, viu seus pais dançando no salão. Deixou sua capa na portaria, e foi direto cumprimentar Arthur e Molly. 

- Oh querida!- veio a voz estridente de sua mãe. – Que bom que você veio, eu estava achando que não iria ir para o aniversário de casamento de sua própria mãe!- disse Molly apertando as bochechas de suas filha - Você está linda!

- Obrigado mamãe - disse em um sorriso sem graça e agora esfregando as bochechas que sua mãe apertou.- E tudo bem papai?- E deu dois beijos nos dois.

- Oh minha filha, tudo ótimo - Disse Arthur com os olhos cheios de felicidade. - E com você tudo bem? O pessoal no Departamento de Mistérios está te tratando bem?- Disse um pouco preocupado.

- Está tudo bem papai.- Disse com um sorriso no rosto. Adorava o jeito que seu pai sempre se preocupava se está tudo bem com ela.

- Minha querida, você veio sozinha? Nenhum namorado para nos apresentar? - Sua mãe perguntou esperançosa.

- Não mamãe, só veio eu, _sozinha_. - Apostava que Tia Ghruttel iria fazer a mesma pergunta.

- Que bom! - respondeu seu pai alegremente - Seus irmãos vão gostar disso. - e deu um beijo na testa da filha se despedindo.

Ginny deixou os dois dançando uma música bruxa, antiga, provavelmente da época que eles namoravam. Foi ao salão, para ver se evitava suas tias, e achava alguém para conversar.

Deixou seus olhos rodarem o salão. Como imaginava, tinha metade do mundo bruxo. Cada vez que cruzava o olhar com alguém conhecido, fazia um aceno com a cabeça, ou dava um tchauzinho animado. De longe, viu Luna conversando com algum repórter do Profeta Vespertino. A loira balançava as mãos e fazia expressões faciais exageradas. O repórter tinha rugas de confusão na testa e cada vez que um braço de Luna se aproximava dele, ele se afastava um pouco.

Seus olhos de repente grudaram em uma figura. Um homem, com vestes pretas, marcara verde e um uísque de fogo na mão. Ela deve ter ficado bastante tempo encarando ele, pois ele notou e seus olhos os cruzaram. Ele emanava sensualidade. O jeito despreocupado de apoiar o cotovelo no balcão do bar, o jeito de ele manter o contato visual com ela, e levar o copo na boca. Ela estava intrigada por aquele sujeito. Quem é aquele homem, e como sua mãe o conhecia? Ela teria que ir ao encontro do misterioso para satisfazer a sua curiosidade.

- Gins?- Seus pensamentos sobre o homem, logo se desfizeram. Sentiu alguém tocar no seu ombro. Virou para encarar quem a chamou. - Ginny é você?

- Neville?!- O moço era fácil de reconhecer, estava sem a mascara segurando ela na mão e tinha a mesma cara de quando ela estava em Hogwarts..- Por Merlin, Neville! A quanto tempo!- deu um abraço no amigo.

- É realmente Ginny - ficou um pouco corado com o abraço. - Muito tempo. Não nos vemos desde...

- Hogwarts! A séculos atrás! Onde você se meteu?- Sempre gostava de Neville, era gentil, engraçado não propositalmente, e uma ótima companhia.

- Austrália, Peru, Canadá, e outros lugares. Onde tinha alguma planta para estudar, eu ia.

- Você realmente seguiu herbologia? Que legal Nev! –Era muito bom saber que mesmo depois de tanto que ele sofreu, com os pais e as provocações na escola, o Longbottom conseguiu ser obter sucesso em sua vida.

Começou a tocar uma valsa e todos no salão começaram a forma pares, para dançar a tradicional música

- Ginny, quer dançar? - Ele esticou a mão para ela incerto de sua resposta – Pelos velhos tempos?- Logo que ele perguntou, Ela não pode conter o sorriso. Tinha se passado 6 aos que não o via, e ele continua o mesmo.

- Claro, Nev. É meu prazer.- E deixou ser levada ao um do salão pelo moreno.

"Seis anos realmente fizeram diferença nele" Ao contrário da última vez que dançaram, Neville se tornou um bom dançarino, não tinha errado os passos nem uma vez. Ginny começou a se divertir na festa, apesar da ameaça constante de suas tias e primas grávidas.

Neville a levantou no ar no meio da dança e ela o viu. Aqueles olhos atrás da máscara olhando firmemente para ela. Ele parecia tirar o seu fôlego quando a olhava. Seus olhos pareciam que ia furar seu vestido, sua pele, ir direto a sua alma.

Mais rápido que ela pensou a dança acabou. Ouviu as pessoas batendo palma para a banda, e o transe em que estava, foi rompido.

- Obrigado pela dança Neville.- agradeceu o rapaz, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. – se você não se importa , eu vou lá fora tomar um ar, tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo bem. Até mais Ginny. - Neville parecia interessado em outra coisa, que nem olhou para ela quando se despediu. _"Pensado bem, como ele não notou que eu olhava para aquele homem a dança inteira?"_ Ela olhou para onde o colega estava indo, e logo um sorriso veio a sua boca. Ele não tinha prestado atenção nela, pois tava olhando alguém. _"Luna"_. Viu-o atravessar a multidão até ao encontro da loira.

Rindo para si mesmo, sentiu um braço em sua cintura. O calor do outro corpo perto dela a invadiu por completo. Sabia quem era, não era nem preciso virar.

* * *

Harry estava oficialmente entediado. Desde que Ron o deixou ele ficou rodando o salão a procurade alguém para conversar. Os poucos amigos presentes que estavam lá, aparentemente estavam ocupados demais para dar atenção a ele. E as únicas pessoas que davam atenção para ele, eram do ministério, para falar sobre a nova lei de restrição de comercialização de produtos de magia negra ou perguntar como ele estava indo no caso sobre a família Limpsoaked. 

Cansado de se esconder de seus colegas de trabalho (já chegou ao cúmulo de se abaixar embaixo de uma mesa para Candic McNeer não o ver) ele avistou um lugar perfeito para ficar; no bar. O final do balcão era escuro suficiente para se esconder. A além do privilégio de ter acesso ao barman, que lhe dava generosas doses de uísque de fogo.

Depois de duas horas, ele decidiu que já tinha ficado um bom tempo na festa, o suficiente para Sra. Weasley não ficar ofendida. Iria dar a desculpa que tem que ir para casa por causa de uma dor de cabeça e ir direto para a cama. Levantou a cabeça, a procura do casal ruivo que eram os anfitriões da festa, e os achou perto da entrada, falando com uma bruxa que estava usando uma máscara e um vestido preto que , para a alegria de Harry, não cobria seu corpo em lugares estratégicos. Ela era ruiva, mas um ruivo mais escuro que os Weasley, devia ser alguma prima distante. Embora sua face estava coberta, dando somente visão a sua boca, Harry sabia que era bonita.

Viu a se afastando dos Weasleys, e andando pelo salão. Ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela, mas não conseguia sair do lugar também. Acompanhou ela anda pelo salão e acenar para algumas pessoas. Não viu quem ela estava cumprimentando, pois ele parecia estar ocupado demais decorando cada curva e detalhe de seu corpo.

De repente sua visão foi bloqueada por um homem largo e com feições conhecidas. "Longbottom!". Ela parecia estar bem a vontade com a presença dele, tão confortável que foi até dançar com ele! "Como ele conhece essa mulher?" O colega não era o tipo de homem que conhece, intimamente, mulheres como ela. E mulheres como ela não desperdiçaria nem um segundo sequer em bruxos como ele.

Isso estranhamente animou Harry. Agora sabia que não era uma qualquer, e provavelmente não importaria que ele fosse Harry Potter , quem derrotou Voldemort. Pois desde o fim da Guerra, toda fama que ele tinha por ser o garoto que sobreviveu foi multiplicado por 10 quando virou o homem que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas.

Aparentemente, ela estava tão interessada nele, quanto ele nela. Mesmo dançando com Nevillle, os olhos da mulher estavam no Harry. O companheiro de dança não parecia se importar com a falta de atenção. Ele mesmo estava com os olhos plantados em uma Loira, que estava com um vestido roxo, e os cabelos presos com uma tiara que soltava faíscas. _"Luna"_

A dança estava acabando, e a mulher voltou a atenção para Longbottom. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry deixou seu copo no balcão e cruzou o salão na direção da mulher. Ficou atrás dela e ouviu as últimas palavras que dava para o antigo colega de Hogwarts. Com uma ousadia que o álcool lhe deu, ele passou o braço na cintura da mulher e aproximou seus lábios na orelha da mulher. Ficou uns momentos assim, deixando ela sentir o hálito de uísque no pescoço dela.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia ir agarrando mulheres desconhecidas em público.- ela disse em um tom baixo provocativo.

Harry sorriu satisfeito. Virou a mulher até ficar olho a olho com ela.

- Eu discordo, acho que é uma ótima idéia.- gostou do jeito que ela o olhava , que o pequeno corpo dela se encaixava nele. O cheiro familiar dela.

- Se você não se importar, eu vou para a varanda um pouco.- Ela não se mexeu após dizer isso. Parecia que ela não queria ir para varanda.

- Ah, não faça isso! - Falou em um tom divertido.- Você dança com outros mas não comigo? Me dê o prazer de uma dança. – Esticou a mão para ela., com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Ela parecia pensar por uns segundos. Durante esse curto tempo, uma banda entrou e deu as primeiras notas de outra valsa tradicional Bruxa. Ele virou e viu os Weasley se dirigirem para o meio da pista prontos para a dança. Isso pareceu criar pânico na moça, que o agarrou pelo braço e o levou para fora.

- Acho melhor ir lá fora mesmo. - Disse apresada, com estivesse fugindo do de algo.

* * *

Saiu com pressa do salão em direção a porta que dava para uma pequena varanda de térreo. Tinha visto sua família por perto, e não queria que seus irmãos a vissem com um estranho na festa. Estava interessada demais naquele homem misterioso, e não podia dar oportunidade para que qualquer um dos seis irmãos ciumentos pudesse estragar a noite. 

Assim que atravessou a porta a brisa fria da noite a atingiu logo. Ela parecia sentir o frio mais do que ele, pois as mãos dela foram imediatamente para seus braços nus, esfregando na tentativa de se aquecer e ele nem parecia ligar para a temperatura. Se apoiou na bancada e virou para ele. O homem a olhava com olhos curiosos.

- Se importa?- Ele tirou a varinha e apontou para ela. Parecia confusa com o que ele pretendia fazer. Ele murmurou algo e de repente ela sentiu um ar quente a sua volta.

- Obrigada. - se sentiu sem graça pela primeira vez na noite.

As mãos dele tocaram as costas nuas, e um calor veio subindo no seu corpo. Um calor diferente que o feitiço recém lançado.

- Sabe, aqui ainda está barulhento, quer ir andar um pouco no jardim?- Aquele tom baixo de voz, fazia com que todo vestígio de vergonha desaparecesse do seu corpo.

Os dois estavam calmamente caminhando, mas seus olhares não tinham nada de calmo. Ele parecia devorar, arrancar pedaço com os olhos. Ela respondia com a mesma intensidade, pensando se com um simples olhar ele a fazia sentir deste jeito, o que ela poderia sentir se ele a tocasse.

Ele parou em um canto escuro do jardim e se virou para ela. Com o coração lutando para sair de seu peito, ficou encarando ele, esperando o que ele iria fazer agora. Ele ficou parado com as mãos cruzadas parecendo que estava avaliando uma vassoura nova. Ela estava confusa com a atitude do rapaz. Não sabia que fazer, e esse sentimento era algo novo para Ginny.

-A lua está crescente. - As palavras dela saíram rapidamente de sua boca. Parecia que o silêncio estava sufocado ela. Ele olhou para cima e depois voltou com os olhos para ela.

- Não são todos que sabem apreciar uma lua crescente. - Seu tom provocativo parecia que apreciar uma lua crescente era algo erótico.- Alguns acham que cheia é a melhor face da lua.- Ele voltou os olhos para cima.- Eu sou definitivamente fã...- e encarou ela - ...de uma lua crescente.

Ela estava abismada como ele conseguia colocar sensualidade em um assunto banal. Ela molhou os lábios e ficou o fitando. Os olhos dos dois mostravam nada mais do que desejo. A cada segundo que passava ela queria fechar o espaço entre eles.

- Também é difícil encontrar alguém que prefira roseiras sem rosas.- Ele estava agora se referindo a treliça com uma roseira sem flor atrás dela.- Não é somente a flor que dá graça a ...

E não conseguindo se conter ela o beijou interrompendo qualquer coisa que ele falava e ela não estava escutando. Foi um beijo simples e delicado, não por falta de vontade, mas foi o máximo que ela conseguia fazer ficando na ponta do pé, tentando alcançar ele.

O homem foi pego de surpresa e primeiramente nem abaixou a cabeça para ajudar o acesso da moça. Porém quando viu que os lábios dela estavam deixando os seus, ele a agarrou pela cintura e abaixou a cabeça aprofundando o beijo.

Era paraíso puro para Ginny. O homem que estava flertando deliciosamente com ela a noite toda não decepcionou. Cada movimento de sua língua, cada vez que ele apertava suas costas, as respirações quentes em sua bochecha, a levava mais perto do céu. Ela estava completamente entregue a ele, para fazer o que bem quiser.

Os corpos estavam tão pressionados que pareciam que iriam fundir um a outro. Ele começou a explorar mais o corpo com suas mãos, da cintura pelas costas até a sua nuca. A mão dela estava enterrada no cabelo dele puxando inutilmente a face dele mais perto da dele. Ele então afastou os lábios para começar a devorar o pescoço da ruiva. A mão dele foi até a coxa dela, puxando para cima, até que a perna dela ficasse dobrada na lateral do corpo dele.

Ainda segurando a coxa, ele a empurrou para trás, fazendo que as costas dela se chocasse com a treliça. Ela não se importou com isso e continuou aproveitando todas as sensações que o moreno estava lhe trazendo. Ele finalmente a pegou pela cintura, a levantou e fez com que ela enroscasse as duas pernas nele, beijando ela novamente. Nem ela ou ele pareciam ter consciência de onde estavam e que eles mal se conheciam. Ela queria sentir mais, ficar mais com ele.

Quando ele moveu os lábios para o decote dela, e Ginny arqueou as costas. Com isso um espinho da roseira a espetou na nuca a fazendo soltar um gemido de dor. Ele parou imediatamente e a soltou.

- Que foi? - estava sem fôlego e confuso.

- Um espinho, ai, entrou na minha nuca.- Ela levou a mão atrás da cabeça, tentando achar o espinho que estava agora gravado nela.

Ele virou e afastou os cabelos dela da nuca. Achou o pequeno pedaço da roseira que incomodava ela e o retirou. Deu para ela o ver, e murmurou um feitiço para seu machucado se fechar.

Agora eles estavam voltando ao normal. A onda de luxúria tinha feito sumir todo pensamento racional de suas cabeças, e estes estavam regressando. Ela ajeitou a sua máscara que estava quase caindo e tentou se recompor.

- Quer sair daqui?- ele perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvindo.

Um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha com este pensamento. Deveria ela sair para soubesse lá onde com um completo estranho?

Ela olhou para aqueles lindos olhos e todo pensamento coerente sumiu de sua cabeça

"Pro diabo!"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e deixou que ele guiasse a até o salão. Eles se .

- espere aqui. Qual é o número da sua capa?- Ela murmurou um "488" ele foi correndo em direção ao guarda roupa na entrada para pegar suas capas. Ela Ficou no Saguão de entrada encarando a porta esperando ele chegar.

- Aí você está! – Uma voz familiar veio de trás. Virou e viu seu irmão Ron correndo em sua direção. Ela olhou na direção do guarda roupa e depois olhou para seu irmão.

- Ron! – havia um desespero misturado com surpresa. Ele não podia ficar aqui conversando com ela, senão o homem misterioso podia voltar e ron iria fazer um escândalo por ele estar "abusando" de sua irmã caçula.

- Deus do céu, você é figurinha difícil, hein? Durante a festa inteira não te vi. - ela não estava prestando atenção no seu irmão. Esfregava as mãos ansiosamente e olhava toda hora para o corredor do Guarda Roupa.- E depois a única vez que te vi, era antes da dança, você indo para o jardim com Harry..

- O que?- Agora o irmão tinha toda a atenção da ruiva. Como assim ir ao Jardim com Harry não tinha visto Harry a noite inteira. Na verdade fazia 3 anos que não vi o moreno.

- É, Harry sua boboca! Ele estava bem disfarçado, né? Com cabelo domado, sem cicatriz. Sabia que ele até enfeitiçou os próprios olhos para ficarem castanhos. Tudo para evitar atenção. Não queria dizer nada, mas acho que foi até melhor. Imagina só. Festa de bodas da mamãe e Harry é o centro das Atenções, não que seja culpa dele é claro...

Ron ficou tagarelando e Ginny não ouviu nada. Harry? O Homem que ficou hoje, era HARRY? Mas , ele não podia ser Harry, ela teria percebido se fosse Harry. Mesmo com todos os feitiços no mundo, ele não podia mudar o jeito tímido, ou como ele simplesmente não era o tipo de homem que agarra desconhecidas. A não ser que... Não! Ele não podia saber que ela era. Harry não iria agarrando ela assim.

Não podia ser o Harry.

Mas era.

- Ron!- ela disse interrompendo o irmão que ainda falava qualquer coisa sobre tia Ghruttel e Bebês.- Eu tenho que ir. Não estou me sentindo bem. Diz para mamãe e o papai que tudo estava ótimo, desculpas por sair cedo e que passo na Toca segunda de manhã, ta bem?- ela disse o mais rápido que pode, pois tinha que sair imediatamente de lá.

-Gin, tudo bem? Ta doendo algo? Você tomou alguma bebida de um copo desconhecido? Acho melhor falar com papai sobre isso...

- Ron eu estou bem, é sério, é só dor de cabeça. – ela deu um beijo da bochecha do irmão.- te vejo depois.- e foi correndo para a porta.

Gin.. espera! – disse em vão pois ela não parecia que ia esperar por nada.- você nem está de ...- ouviu o barulho de desaparatação - ... capa.

Ron ficou com uma cara de estranhamento encarando a porta que sua irmã deixou aberta. "o que deu nela?"

- E aí meu amigo?- ouviu a voz de Harry e dois tapas nas costas.- Algo errado?- ele franziu vendo a expressão do ruivo.

- Ginny...- ele encarou o moreno.- Ela não está muito bem da cuca.

- Você viu Ginny? - Harry parecia interessado neste assunto.- Faz uns 3 anos que não vejo ela. Ela não estava na ...

- Rússia, eu sei. Mas ela agora está no Departamento de Mistérios. Faz uns meses já. Ela está gostando.- Ron parecia estar saindo de um tipo de transe que a saída súbita da irmã o deixara.- Bom ela foi embora agora do nada! Disse que era dor de cabeça, mas acho que era medo da Tia Ghruttel.

Harry deu uma risada gostosa. Estava de bom humor. Alias, alguém tinha o deixado de bom humor. Ele esticou a cabeça tentando ver aquela figura de preto que estava planejando em levar para casa. "Onde ela foi?" Ele começou a ficar preocupado. Será que ela tinha mudado de idéia e indo embora? Ou talvez voltou para a festa?

- Para que tanto casaco Harry? - Ron falou, olhando para as capas na mão do amigo, tirando o moreno dos seus pensamento.- Você também vai embora?

- Ah?- olhando para o amigo - Ah sim, eu bem - ele estava sem graça com a situação - Conheci alguém, e a gente , bem, se deu bem...- Ron riu com essa reação do moço. Desde quando ele era tão tímido com relação a mulheres?

- Não precisa dizer mais nada, Harry. Te deixo aqui sozinho- parou e olhou em volta- embora acho que assustei sua companhia, não vejo nenhuma mulher por aqui. – depois seus olhos se repousaram em Creevey que tirava fotos do saguão - Ah não ser que você tenha mudado de time...

Harry acompanhou o olhar do amigo e viu o ex colega que por sorte não o tinha notado.

- Merlim não Ron!- disse com uma cara de ofendido. - Quer saber? Você deve ter assustado ela mesmo. E a culpa é sua que vou dormir sozinho hoje!- Ron apenas riu.

- Desculpe, parece que estou assustando todo mundo hoje, Ginny, a sua mulher misteriosa. Já sei! Vou falar com a Tia Ghruttel para ver se tenho esse efeito assustador nela também. Sei que Hermione ficaria agradecida por isso...

Era uma pena que a mulher tinha ido embora. Harry realmente estava ficando interessado nela. Aquela criatura que o intoxicara com apenas um olhar. Era uma coisa extraordinária, era como se ele já a conhecesse. E ela também o conhecia. "Uma conexão que o fazia ir para a lua, apenas pensando nela" ir a lua, mas crescente" pensou rindo para si mesmo.

Estavam indo em direção ao salão , quando ele notou que ainda estava segurando os capas.

- Ron, vai indo, tenho que devolver as capas.- E enquanto o amigo ia voltando para a festa. Ele foi em direção ao guarda roupa.

- Boa noite senhor.- o jovem rapaz que guardava os capas o cumprimentou. Não era o mesmo de quando ele veio buscar os casacos - Veio guardar sua capa?

- Sim, vim. Bom na verdade queria guardar a minha capa, no nome Harry Potter – entregou a ignorando os olhos arregalados que o jovem fez ao escutar seu nome. - E queria repor esta no número 488. Eu peguei ela recentemente, mas acho que sua dona não vai precisar dela por agora.- e deu a capa da mulher misteriosa para o ajudante. Este foi ao fundo guardar as duas peças.

- Tudo bem Senhor Potter. Sua capa está no número 672. Tenha uma boa noite. – E assim que escutou o homem, Harry saiu do recinto para se juntar aos seus amigos. Talvez tivesse a chance de reencontrar a mulher misteriosa.

De repente uma idéia veio à cabeça.

- Com licença, você poderia me dizer de quem é o casaco no número 488?- voltou e perguntou para o jovem ajudante.

- Oh, perdão Senhor, mas não posso dizer, é por isso que damos números. Para preservar a privacidade e evitar que estranhos peguem capas que não lhe pertencem. – Ele parecia realmente sentido que não podia ajudar Harry. Talvez por que Harry era o Homem que derrotou Você-sabe-quem.

* * *

Ginny aparatou em sua sala com frio. Olhou em volta sua sala perfeitamente arrumada como procurasse alguma coisa para a consolasse. Olhou para a cozinha e pensou que talvez uma bebida fizesse bem para sua cabeça. Talvez bebesse suficiente até ficar dormente. Andou rapidamente até o armário e abriu com violência. Só encontrou meia garrafa de hidromel que estava de resguarda a uns bons meses. 

Pegou uma taça, foi até a sala, e encheu com o líquido. Levou até a boca e hesitou antes do líquido tocar seus lábios. A imagem de um mascarado Harry lhe veio a cabeça e ela bebeu um grande gole de uma só vez.

Como ela pode ter sido tão cega e estúpida? Que confusão ela tinha se metido. Se ele descobrir que foi ela?

* * *

O resto da noite não foi tão interessante, nem tão excitante, quanto o pedaço da noite que passara com a mulher, mas não foi tão enfadonha. Ficara com Ron , os gêmeos e Charlie conversando a noite inteira. Era bom estar de volta junto com os Weasleys, fazia 2 anos que não conseguira reunir se com a família. 

- Sem chance! Os Appleby Arrows não tem sequer um jogador forte! Tudo bem, que Guild e Jackson são batedores interessantes, mas a única chance deles ganharem é se eles em vez de bater balaços, batessem goles para dentro dos aros.

- Ah, qual é Ron - Fred retrucou.- Eles tem uns artilheiros descentes . Com bons batedores na retaguarda, acho que eles mandam Wigtown Wanderes, para casa!

A discussão foi prolongada até o salão ficar vazio. O ponto final foi quando uma exausta Hermione ameaçou ir sozinha se Ron não parasse de discutir e acompanha-la. Após isso, os irmãos foram um por um indo embora, para alegria de suas acompanhantes.No final só ficou, o Sr. E Sra. Weasley , Charlie( que fora sem acompanhante para a festa) e Harry.

Molly falava entusiasticamente com a banda, agradecendo por comparecer, e por ter tocado( a pedido dela, é claro) músicas de Celina . Harry ficou com Charlie e o pai, acertando os últimos detalhes com o dono do salão. Este falava que nunca, desde que virou gerente do Salão Huillon, vira tanta gente em uma festa só.

- Bom, você entende, nossa família gosta de multidões. Não somos acostumados com pouca gente. Molly sofria quando os meninos iam para Hogwarts.- Sr. Weasley achava realmente que família significa muita gente e muito barulho. Harry tentava se lembrar em algum momento que os Weasleys foram quietos e não numerosos. Molly tinha sete filhos mais o Harry, que considerava como um, e sempre que podia convidava alguém para jantar na toca. Sim, definitivamente os Weasley não gostavam de solidão.

- Arthur, está ficando tarde já está tudo certo?- Sra. Weasley se aproximava do grupo.

Arthur se despediu do Gerente e foi ao encontro da Mulher.

- Sim querida, vamos pegar nossas capas e ir.- Ele pôs um braço sobre as costas da esposa- está tudo pronto com você meninos?- Disse se dirigindo a Charlie e Harry. Estes que estavam com um visual "fim de festas" com gravatas frouxas e cabelos desarrumados, apenas balançaram a cabeça positivamente.

Os quatro foram até o pequeno recinto que ficavam suas capas. O pobre ajudante estava cochilando em uma cadeira com o seu quepe caído no chão.

- Por favor - disse uma sem graça Sra. Weasley tentando acordar o menino.- Olá, querido, desculpe mas queríamos pegar nossos casacos. Acredito que são os últimos.

O ajudante levantou sonolento, pegou o quepe no chão e o colocou de qualquer maneira na cabeça. Foi até o final da sala para pegar os últimos casacos.

- Aqui esta Senhora. – com os olhos semi-fechados depositou uma pilha de vestes no balcão. – Tenha uma boa noite - e logo depois saiu por uma porta que tinha na lateral da sala.

Harry pegou os casacos e começou a distribuir para seus donos. O da Sra. Weasley era uma capa marrom-vermelha, que tinha um broxe de rosas. O do Sr. Weasley era um azul escuro, que tinha dois botões dourados. Charlie tinha uma preta, com detalhes em couro de Dragão e logo reconheceu sua preta simples. Mas ainda tinha outra capa, uma quinta capa, que logo Harry reconheceu ela. Era a capa vermelho escura , que pertencia ao número 488.

- Obrigado Harry.- Sra. Weasley agora abotoava os botões de sua capa, e tirou uns fiapos da capa. Levantou os olhos e viu que Harry segurava uma capa rubra. – Oh Deus! Ginny esqueceu a capa dela!

O cérebro de Harry fez uma reviravolta. Ginny? A capa era de Ginny? Não podia. Não era da oura mulher. A de vestido preto e uma mascara branca. Não era a Ginny.

- Como? – ele estava em choque. Sra. Weasley estava errada. A capa de Ginny devia ser igual a da mulher. Mas não podia ser a mesma.

- Oh querido - Disse Molly se dirigindo ao marido, ignorando o estado do moreno- Ron disse que ela saiu correndo. Parecia que a casa estava pegando fogo! Acho que ela deve ter deixado a capa para trás. Essa menina! Quantas vezes eu disse para não andar por ai sem agasalho!? Depois pega um resfriado e eu nem sei o que vai ser dela. Soube que tem uma gripe de Dragão correndo por ai, a Sra. Crestman disse que o filho mais velho pegou, e até hoje...

Não estava mais escutando a Sra. Weasley. A mente dele estava trabalhando para colocar as peças juntas. Quando foi pegar as capas, ele deixou a mulher no hall, e quando voltou, no lugar dela, estava o Ron. O amigo disse que vira Ginny, e que ela saiu com pressa deixando a capa para trás. Ron tinha reconhecido Harry, mesmo com a máscara. Ele podia muito bem ter tido a Ginny que era ele quem estava se agarrando com ela. Ele deve ter assustado Ginny...

- Harry - ouviu a voz de Charlie.- Mamãe está te perguntando se você vai para a Toca ou vai para sua casa mesmo.- olhou e viu os 3 ruivos olhando para ele curiosos. Ele tentou tirar a expressão de choque da face, e ser casual.

- Ah, vou para casa Sra. Weasley. Obrigado, mas depois eu passo na Toca outro dia.

A mulher ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha dele. Depois apertou a mão de Charlie e Arthur, que o desejaram boa noite.

- Harry!- A Sra. Weasley gritou antes de aparatar. - Não fique me enrolando! Vá para a Toca amanhã! Os meninos vão estar lá.- Logo ele pensou "Ginny também" Mas ele não podia esperar até amanha para falar com ela, ver se era ela mesmo.

- Sra. Weasley.- ele teve uma idéia.- Onde Ginny mora mesmo, talvez eu passe lá agora . Para entregar a capa.- a mulher fez uma expressão de estranhamento - Você sabe, com uma possível Gripe de Dragão por aÍ, ela não pode ficar sem capa.- esse argumento pareceu que tinha convencido ela.

- Oh, claro Harry. Ela mora na Rua St.Jillyhall, número 34 apartamento 6B.- Ela deu um sorriso materno e entregou a capa da moça.- Boa noite querido.

E com isso os três desaparataram deixando Harry sozinho. Sem pensar, ele olhou para a capa de Ginny, pensando no endereço dela, ele também desaparatou.

* * *

Ela estava deitada por cima das cobertas na cama olhando para o teto. Tinha tirado o vestido imediatamente que chegou em casa. Já era tarde, ela estava de pijama, mas dormir era a última coisa na mente dela. Ginny não parava de elaborar pensamentos, possibilidades e desculpas. 

Talvez Ron se enganou. Talvez Harry tenha um sósia! Isso foi uma burrada. Ele, seja quem for, nem deve se lembrar. Talvez ela devesse esquecer. Talvez ela devesse descobrir se era o Harry e apagar a memória dele. E se ele soubesse que era ela? Ele não podia saber. Se Ron tivesse contado para ele? Se ele soubesse que era ela desde o princípio e estivesse de sacanagem com ela? E se Ron estivesse armando isso com Harry?

- Eu vou matar o Ron- Essa foi a única conclusão que consegui chegar.

Levantou com rapidez e foi até a cozinha. Olhou durante uns bons segundos uma garrafa de hidromel que ela deixou no balcão. Pegou nas mãos examinou o rótulo. "Bebida não é a solução. É o problema!". E largou com força a garrafa no móvel. Com isso o vidro se partiu e feriu a mão da ruiva.

- Que merda! - Estava com dor e ficou segurando a mão, indo em direção a torneira.- Merda!- colocou o machucado embaixo da água corrente – Burra! Burra! Burra!

- Você sabe que falar consigo mesmo não é um bom sinal? - ela ouviu uma voz familiar vindo da entrada da cozinha. Virou e viu quem ela menos esperava encontrar.

- Harry? O que?- Ela agora tinha esquecido um pouco da dor na mão e olhava em choque para o moreno. Por que e como ele estava na casa dela? "Ele não podia saber que era eu"

- Aqui - ele tirou um lenço branco e foi em direção a ela. Ela por instinto recuou, como ele fosse machuca-la e não ajuda-la- não vou morder.- Pegou a mão sangrando dela, e enrolou no pano.

Ela ficou olhando o pano se tingir de vermelho com o sangue dela. Ele por outro lado, não mostrava interesse nenhum no ferimento da moça. Seus olhos estavam fixados na mulher a sua frente

- Obrigado - ela falou muito baixo, mas ele escutou. Ela não podia olhar para ele. Não conseguia.

Ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela. Sabia que ela estava sem graça, e que estava sendo rude encarar ela desse jeito, mas ele não podia deixar de olhá-la. Estava decorando cada sarda, cada curva diferente no rosto, todas as cores do seu cabelo, cada linha que fazia sua boca. 3 anos que não vira esse rosto, e Ginny conseguira o que ele achava impossível; ficar mais linda.

Tomando coragem, ela levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele. Nos olhos castanhos, tinha determinação. Nos verdes, adoração.

- Que você está fazendo aqui? - ela assim que falou, percebeu que o tom estava muito agressivo - Quer dizer, já é tarde, e não nos vemos a muito tempo . Você simplesmente aparata no meu apartamento...

- Desculpe por aparatar dentro dele. Eu devia ter tocado a campainha. Mas como é tarde, eu achei que você estaria dormindo - Ele mentiu. Tinha esperanças que ela estaria acordada. Mas estava tão ansioso em falar com ela, que nem pensou em cortesias, como aparatar direto na casa dela.

Ela olhou para ele com apreensão. Ele não tinha respondido o porquê da visita. Ela estava com medo dele ter descoberto que era ela. "E se ele pensou que eu o seduzi de propósito? E se ele quiser tirar satisfações?"

- Eu estava até agora na festa dos Seus pais. Ron te viu, mas aparentemente você nem falou comigo - ele tinha um tom cansado, mas tinha um olhar misterioso. - Ajudei teus pais encerrarem a festa. Tinha muita gente, e demoraram em ir embora.

Ela soltou um riso fraco e sem Humor

- Estes são os Weasleys, numerosos e chatos.

- Eu não acho vocês chatos - Ele disse rapidamente, assustando ela.

Um silêncio constrangedor chegou. Ela ficou olhando para ele, desesperadamente pensando algo para falar. Ela ficou pensando em algo que ele disse " mas você não falou comigo" . Talvez tudo estivesse bem. Talvez ele não sabia que era ela a mulher atrás da máscara. Tudo ia ficar bem.

Mas então o que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Sua mãe disse para eu trazer isso. - ele mostrou a capa que estava na sua mão. Parecia que ele estava lendo seu pensamento. - No fim da festa nós vimos que você tinha esquecido sua capa. Sua mãe estava com medo que você pegasse uma gripe de Dragão.

Ela deu um sorriso que não chegou aos seus olhos. Mas um estranho alívio a invadiu. Ele apenas estava ali por causa da mãe dela. Só para entregar a capa. Nada mais.

- Ah! Obrigada Harry. Mas você podia ter deixado com mamãe. Eu tenho outras capas. - ela foi em direção a ele para pegar a vestimenta que estava nas mãos dele.

Segurou o tecido e puxou levemente para si. Sentiu que ele não soltou a capa. Ela que estava concentrada olhando o pertence na mão dele, levantou os olhos como procurasse uma explicação por que ele não estar soltando a capa.

- Harry...

- O que?- A pulsação do moço acelerou de repente. Ela estava muito próxima dele, e podia sentir o hálito dele.

- Você pode largar. - ele olhou para a mão e viu que estava puxando o casaco para perto dele. Abriu a mão, soltando, como ela acabasse de dizer que o tecido fosse contagioso.

- Obrigado mais uma vez Harry - ela se afastou dando as costas para ele. - Mas não precisava ter vindo.

Ele caminhou até ela, que continuava de costas.

- Me deixa ver sua mão. Eu ainda não cicatrizei.- ela não se virou completamente e sem olhar para ele , deu a mão enfaixada.

Ele tirou com toda delicadeza do mundo o lenço, agora vermelho. Apontou a varinha e logo as feridas foram cicatrizando. Quando se fecharam completamente, ele não largou a mão dela, e ficaram uns segundos assim.

Ginny, sem jeito, tirou a mão dele. E tentou mais uma vez ficar longe dele. Não agradeceu pelo feitiço.

- Harry olha, está tarde, e hoje foi exaustivo. - olhava para todos os lugares menos para ele, enquanto passava a mão no cabelo. - Se você não se importa...

- Ah.- Ele agora não tinha desculpa para ficar mais no apartamento dela. Olhou em volta, como procurasse algo que o prendesse ali.- Tudo bem então. Então acho que vou indo...

Ele caminhou lentamente até a porta. Ela foi mais rapidamente em direção do corredor. Ele parou na porta após ter demorado 2 minutos percorrendo o curto percurso da cozinha até a saída. Ela o observava apoiada no batente da entrada do corredor.

- Até mais Harry. – ela disse cansadamente. Parecia aliviada que ele estava indo embora.

- Sim, até mais Ginny. - Ela não esperou ele aparatar e deu as costas indo para seu quarto.- hey, Gin?

Ela parou e virou para encará-lo.

- Você realmente estava bonita hoje.

Ela congelou e teve a confirmação que mais temia. Ele sabia que era ela. Seu coração foi até a boca e seus olhos ficaram arregalados.

Assim que percebeu a expressão de choque da moça, ele retirou sua capa que estava nos seus ombros. Parecia ter desistido da idéia de ir embora do apartamento da moça.

Sem tirar os olhos dela, começou a se aproximar. Isso pareceu ter tirado a ruiva do transe, e começou a mostrar sinais apreensivos.

- Harry... - cada passo que ele dava lentamente em direção dela, ela engolia cedo e franzia as sobrancelhas – eu acho... É melhor...

Ela não conseguia falar direito. Harry não parecia ter esse problema.

- Você já tentou escrever algo na areia molhada?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, como ele acabasse de perguntar se já viu mesas voadores.

- O que?

- Na praia, a única parte da areia que se consegue escrever algo com certa legibilidade é a parte que o mar banha. Quando a onda volta para o mar deixa uma faixa de areia molhada, podendo assim se escrever algo nela.

Ela parecia completamente alheia à conversa.

- Pois então, você tenta talvez escrever seu nome, fazer uma pegada, ou talvez desenhar algo, com seus dedos do pé. Você já tentou?

Era uma pergunta boba. Ir a praia era algo que ela raramente fazia, geralmente era para passear ou talvez fugir de algum trabalho estressante. Ir à areia e escrever o próprio nome com a ponta dos sapatos, ou desenhar um sol era uma coisa banal e comum.

Ela, para responder a pergunta dele, fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, pois ainda estava incapaz de falar algo.

- Logo depois de ter feito seu nome, rapidamente antes da onda voltar, você descobre que foi um trabalho em vão. Pois sempre, sempre a onda vai voltar , tomar seu lugar na areia , apagando qualquer vestígio que você depositou ali.

Estavam a um metro de distancia quando acabou de falar. Houve uma longa pausa, que deixou claro que Harry já tinha dito o desejado. Ginny então respirou fundo e engoliu saliva que se juntou na boca.

- O que você quer com isso?- era a única coisa que ela esperava saber. O motivo de ele estar ali, falando sobre praias e ondas. O porquê que depois de tantos anos, ele estava ali, filosofando sobre eventos da natureza.

- O que quero é falar que eu estive durante muito tempo tentando escrever algo na areia. Tentei fazer algo forçadamente e incessantemente durante anos. E agora acho melhor parar de lutar contra o inevitável.

- O que você quer Harry? - ela estava começando a ficar cansada, impaciente e com medo, muito medo. Queria fugir dali, não ter essa conversa, que estava levando um rumo que ela não queria chegar.

- Eu sou a onda. - ela de novo arregalou os olhos. - e você a areia. Não adianta eu colocar coisas, vestígios, leis, ordens, pois sempre, eu mesmo, vou apagá-las e voltar para você. É algo inevitável.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. A conversa tinha tocado finalmente o ponto que ela temia. Eles dois.

Olhou para ele e soltou o ar com força, deu as costas e foi indo para seu quarto.

- O que foi?- ele disse com uma cara confusa seguindo ela.

- Você não podia ter expressado melhor Harry- tinha um leve deboche raiva e cansaço na voz - você é a onda e eu a areia. E eu não quero ser isso.

- Gin...

- Não! - ela estava longe dele, e começava agora a arrumar a cama, como ignorasse a presença dele - Você foi perfeito. Nós dois juntos, somos como ondas e areia. Eu tenho você durantes breves momentos, pois você sempre volta para o único lugar que pertence; você mesmo. A imensidão complexa que é Harry Potter.

- Se você olhar deste jeito, talvez eu tenha feito a analogia errada...

- Não seja modesto Harry! - tudo isso estava enchendo a paciência dela.- Você nunca vai ficar na areia para sempre, você vai e volta. E eu não posso te prender. Por mais que você possa querer, você volta para si mesmo.

Ela sentou na cama de costas para ele, a exaustão da noite, e a conversa com Harry estava esgotando a energia dela.

- Sabe, acho melhor você ir. Tem, teve... Ainda tem muita coisa, muita coisa que está acima de nossa capacidade. - ela tava com um com cansada e compreensivo agora. - você está certo, nunca vamos conseguir escrever nada, por isso talvez seria melhor deixar como está.

Ele ficou calado encarando o chão, como lá estivesse a resposta. Tinha que pensar com cuidado, pois ela podia virar as palavras contra ele.

- Eu não sou o mar. – ele disse finalmente. - Você não é a areia. Eu sou o homem na praia que estava a muito tempo escrevendo que é melhor você ficar sem mim.

Ela levantou a cabeça e virou parcialmente em direção dele.

- Eu sou a pessoa - ele começou a se aproximar dela - A pessoa Burra que fica forçando coisas não naturais, e que não deixa a natureza seguir seu fluxo.

Ele se abaixou e para encarar ela, que fazia de tudo para não cruzar seu olhar com o do moreno.

- Sou o idiota que diz que você não pertence a mim.

Ela o encarou, com uma coragem, disposta a ouvir que ele dizia.

- Eu agora vejo que eu pertenço a você, e dane-se todo o resto. – Colocou suas mão sobre a dela.

- Harry, por favor... - antes que ela falasse, cobriu seus lábios com os dele.

Ela não parecia objetar a ação do moço, pois respondeu seus afetos. Ele jogava seu corpo lentamente sobre o dela, fazendo que os dois se deitassem na cama.

O calor começou a subir suas cabeças e logo as mãos começaram a explorar os corpos, removendo qualquer tecido que ficava entre eles. Tinham uma ânsia de sentir cada vez mais, de ter o outro mais perto possível.

Os beijos não se limitavam às bocas, e rumavam para os pescoços, e peitos, os dois completamente entregues a situação. O clima do quarto era completamente diferente de momentos atrás. Nenhuma palavra era necessária. E os dois estavam cientes disso. Ele a segurava embaixo dele com força, como impedisse ela de fugir, ou deixar ele, coisa que Ginny não mostrava nenhum interesse em fazer.

Ela com as mãos rondavam suas costas nuas e desarrumava o cabelo dele, deixando ele do jeito que ela mais gostava, completamente desarrumado.

Harry estava pronto para investir nela ela, mas parou todas as carícias, e olhou nos olhos dela. Ficou vários segundos assim, apenas contemplando a face da ruiva. Ela não entendeu porque ele parou e olhou com certo estranhamento.

- Eu pertenço a você. - disse finalmente. Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo, de uma maneira mais delicada, mais amorosa.

E com isso eles se uniram. Eram um só, como sempre deviam ser.

E ele tentaria seu melhor para continuar neste momento de puro e completo êxtase.

Certas coisas são naturais, e lutar contra, é uma batalha inútil.

* * *

minha primeira Harry/Ginny... que acharam? 


End file.
